Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games is a spin-off to the Mario & Sonic series for the Nintendo Switch and 3DS. It features characters from the Mario and Sonic series at the Olympic Games from 1992 to 2006. Both versions also have their own special Olympics. Olympic Games In the start menu, the player gets to choose which Olympics they would like to participate in. At the start, only Albertville and Barcelona are available, but other Olympic Games are unlocked. All location names are based on the offcial logos, so Turin is referred to by its Italian name Torino while Salt Lake City is called Salt Lake. Similarly, New Donk City is simply referred to as New Donk. Albertville 1992 Olympic Winter Games These Olympics feature individual 4 sports and 4 characters. It looks like a game from the early 90s, with graphis similar to those in Classic Sonic games. Barcelona 1992 Olympic Games It is similar to the Albertville Olympics except that it features summer sports instead of winter sports. Lillehammer 1994 Olympic Winter Games These Olympics have slightly improved graphics from the first two. It introduces two new characters and pair sports. Atlanta 1996 Olympic Games It is the last game with early 90s styled graphics. It introduces four new characters and team sports. Nagano 1998 Olympic Winter Games These Olympics have graphics similar to those in Super Mario 64. It introduces team winter sports but no new characters. Sydney 2000 Olympic Games These Olympics have graphics similar to those in the Sonic Adventure games. It introduces referees and all Sonic characters have been changed to their Modern designs. Salt Lake 2002 Olympic Winter Games These Olympics feature two new playable characters and introduce rival characters. Athens 2004 Olympic Games These Olympics introduce ability types. The graphics are similar to those in Sonic Heroes. There are new referees and rivals. Torino 2006 Olympic Winter Games These are the last (real) Olympics to be featured in the game. The graphics are slightly improved. All the characters from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games are playable and rivals are absent. Star Island 2019 Olympic Dream Games These Olympics are exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. Star the Mii appears as a referee and random Miis from the player's 3DS appear in the audience. Miis from the player's 3DS (Mii Maker, Tomodachi Life, Miitopia, as well as later games Tomodachi Islands and Miitopia: The Next Generation) are playable along with 8 new normal characters and all previous playable characters. New Donk 2019 Olympic Dream Games These Olympics are exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version. These Olympics feature New Donkers in the audience and Pauline as a referee. The Avatar from Sonic Forces is playable along with 8 new normal characters and all previous playable characters. DLC The PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Games were added as DLC for the Switch version of the game to make up for the absence of Mario & Sonic at the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games. It was released on February 9, 2019, on the first anniversary of the Opening Ceremony of the Olympics. All playable characters from the Dream Olympics (including the Avatar) are playable at PyeongChang 2018. Characters Team Mario Playable Referees Rivals Team Sonic Playable Note: Dr. Eggman is called Dr. Robotnik from Albertville 1992 to Nagano 1998 in all versions except Japanese, where he is always called Dr. Eggman. Avatar appears exclusively in the Switch version and can be given custom stats and a custom appearance. Referees Rivals Miis In the 3DS version, Miis are playable in the Star Island Dream Olympics. Miis can be given custom ability types with certain limits. Sports The first two Olympics feature 4 sports each. All Winter Olympics since then feature 6 sports each while all Summer Olympics since then feature 8 sports each. All Summer Olympics feature running (100m from 2000 onwards) while all Winter Olympics feature alpine skiing. Besides those two, sports vary, though some might appear in two or more Olympics and sometimes different variations of a certain sport appear. Category:2018 Category:Mario & Sonic (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games